


youth

by alienscully



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienscully/pseuds/alienscully
Summary: Trevor Philips. What a seriously messed up kid.





	

JULY, 1978

Even though his mother hated it, Michael actually thought it was kinda cool. For a town in the middle of the goddamn desert, Sandy Shores had a cool feeling to it.

He understood her reaction, though, it _was_ a pretty shitty trailer, the one they had just moved in. But he didn't really mind as long as he could stash his Impotent Rage toys somewhere in the tight space he now called his room. He was pretty excited about having his own tiny room for the first time in his ten years of existence.

That is until his father started drinking again. Now, Michael just couldn't stand the smell of booze and the tone of his dad's drunken voice echoing through the trailer, making it seem as if it was closing in on him and he couldn't take it any longer.

He quietly made his way through the living room and opened the front door, closing it quietly as he stepped outside. The winds of July finally hit him as he moved away from the now-suffocating trailer. He knew a kid his age shouldn't be walking alone at this time of the night, but staying there would only make things worse. Michael didn't want to hate the place just yet.

The trailer park was almost desert, silent, except maybe for the noises of TVs and radios coming from inside the trailers and the sound shattering glass that seemed to come from the trailer in front of him, an even dirtier and darker one than his own. The bang was followed by yelling and more yelling of what seemed like the voice of an evil teacher and Michael almost turned around to make his way back inside, until the door from the other trailer was kicked open and a kid was _thrown_ in the filthy trailer park's sand.

"And if you make me raise my voice at you one more time this week you won't like how's that gonna turn out for you!" The screaming woman now standing in the doorstep was a redhead, probably his mother's age, probably older, tall and _evil-looking_. Shit, he didn't think he ever saw someone _look_ evil, no, that was a first.

"Do you understand me?" If Michael believed in fairytales, he's sure that's what an evil witch would look like. "Answer me, boy."

" _Yes_ , mama." Michael moved his glance to the boy who was now standing up from the sand, his shorts all dirty, but not seeming to care as he couldn't take his eyes off his mother, "Can I _please_ go back in now?" his voice sounded like it was about to crack and Michael pitied him.

The mother sighed with rolling eyes and hands hips. "No. At least not for now. Your brother needs to sleep, y'know he had a very bad day in that shitty city today. Why don't you, uh," her eyes wandered around the park until she found Michael's. Crap. For the first time in a while, he felt like pissing his pants.

"Why you play aroung with your little friend there, eh?" she nodded her head in his direction and the son turned followed his mother's gaze. Michael took a step back.

The kid looked alright from behind, but his eyes were something _else_ , something scary, straight outta a horror film, and not the type of ones Michael liked.

And those eyes pierced right through Michael. "Come back in an hour or so. We'll be sleeping, so don't you _dare_ make any noise." And just like that, the mother turned around and slammed the door.

The kid didn't seem bothered no longer, staring at Michael for what felt like minutes, _hours_ ,  _studying_ every inch of Michael's skin and clothes. His scary gold eyes looking scarier in the low light and Michael felt like running.

"Hum, hi." He took a few steps closer and waved his hand to get the kid's attention. "I'm Michael. Who are you?"

They locked eyes and the kid looked surprised at Michael's soft tone. "I'm, uh, Trevor. Philips. Trevor Philips." He messed with his hair a bit, shaking the sand off. "But you don't really care, do ya?"

"No, no, I, um, just moved here today earlier and, uh, was actually trying to make new friends. You just made it easier." Michael faked his best smile. No one could resist his best smile.

"Oh, yeah? At midnight? In the middle of a trailer park full of nice pedophiles and drug dealers?" the kid - Trevor, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, probably trying to look taller than he really was.

"Yeah, you know," Michael chuckled "the coolest kids hang out at this hour. That's probably why I met you." He was bored. Probably might as well get to know the poor kid who got kicked out of his own house just like Michael was. In a way,

" _Nooo,_ you met _me_ ," The kid's voice took a weird pitch, and he got close enough to Michael that he could see a few pox scars. "because my own mama just kicked me outta my _own_ house so I can stop _annoying_ my brother so he can pretend he actually _goes_ to summer school and not that he sells speed somewhere around Los Santos."

There was silence.

"Okaaay, no one's judging here buddy" Michael raised both hands in defense "You're not the only one with problems you know. I can't stay at my house either."

"Why?" 

"My dad's a fucking drunk. The entire trailer smells like alcohol and it's totally disgusting."

"You're lucky then," the kid - Trevor - hrugged "my dad isn't around enough to drink to drink till he drops dead in the middle of the room"

Trevor moved his gaze to the ground and it was Michael's turn to stare. It didn't occur to him, until after a few seconds, he was supposed to feel sorry for the boy.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry man, that's, uh, pretty sad," he put his hands on his pockets "I'm really sorry."

"No, that's fine, that's great," he returned his gaze to Michael "I hope he really is dropped dead in the middle of somewhere. Fucking asshole. He's more of a coke guy anyway."

An awkward silence took over the atmosphere, and Michael didn't feel like breaking the ice again, so they just stood there until Trevor started to yawn.

"Soooo," he stretched both his arms "wanna smoke weed in some creepy, abandoned trailer?"

Michael jumped at the question "Smoke some what? With you?"

"Are you deaf?" he returned to his intimidating posture "Yeah, you stupid, do you wanna smoke weed with me?" he spoke with too much arrogance for a kid their age and that pissed Michael off; his mom was told him he was way too young to act cocky in front of other people.

"You smoke weed? You?" Michael was using his mocking voice now "Aren't you like, ten?"

"Yeah, and you?" the kid was also using his mocking voice "listen dude, if you don't wanna go, I won't care, but you'll be the one missing free weed. It's really good." he took a few steps back as if he was walking away.

Well, that was a buzz: Should Michael go smoke weed with a kid he just met and probably end up getting beaten up to death by his dad if he found out, or go back to the trailer and try to sleep with the smell of booze and soft sound of his mother's crying. Only one of these choices seemed like the right one for a ten-year-old boy like him.

"Yeah, okay, I'm in" he said with false confidence "but, um, you have to promise not to tell my parents, alright?"

The kid stared at him again, this time in disbelief. Then he laughed. It was a scary laugh, not a nice one. "Why the FUCK would I tell your parents? So I can get my ass beaten too? Wow, you're really fucking dumb! I didn't know you were so dumb, man, or I wouldn't just ask you to smoke a super illegal drug with me, a super minor kid!" he smiled. And that was also a scary smile, Michael thought, definitely not a nice one. But the funny thing was, Michael didn't feel scared. Not by the creepy laugh, the creepy smile, the creepy 'weed-smoking' abandoned trailer, not by the creepy boy in front of him, not even by his creepy mother. Okay, maybe the mother scared him a little bit.

"Alright, alright, stop it!" he pushed the other kid to the side "I'm going with you."

"Yeah, whatever," Trevor couldn't stop smiling "Just don't be too dumb in front of the dealers, dumbo" he started to walk in the direction away from the trailers.

"Shut up." Michael said, half pissed, half really excited. Mostly really, really excited.

Trevor Philips. What a fucking sinister kid.


End file.
